Thankful Smiles
by AuroraSpes
Summary: Spain explains to a friend how he can live life being so happy, and what he's thankful for. One Shot.


This is a one shot I wrote. I kept thinking to myself, how is it that Spain always seems so happy? It was also around Thanksgiving time so I was in a thankful mood.

The person he's walking with isn't supposed to be anyone specific.

* * *

><p>I walked next to my hero, my friend if I can dare make that assumption. It was the middle of the day and we were walking down one of his sea shores. My feet were open to the warm air in their sandals. We had been silent for a few minutes walking side by side. Simply walking, and looking up at the clear sky or the open sea. The smell of the ocean was sharp in my nose, I still wasn't used to the salty air. Overall it was a relaxing experience. One that I would relive many times in my memory.<p>

"So, you said you wanted to talk?" He asked glancing out at the sea. "Are you ready yet?" We continued walking as I tried to find the right words.

"I envy you." I said. Some sand slipped between my feet and the sandals. "Your life seems so nice, and yet I know there are more than enough challenges. Just like every life really. What I really envy though is your attitude. You're so happy." A light breeze drifted past taking away some of the day's heat.

He laughed quietly. "Si, many people have told me that." Silence set in for a few moments after that comment. "Although, I am not always as happy as I seem on the outside." I kicked a stone in front of me forcing it to roll towards the water.

"I know," I said quietly. "After all, no one can truly be happy at every moment. But, even if I tried to smile when I was truly hurting. I'm not sure I could do that. What I'm trying to ask is... How can you always smile and laugh like that?" Both of us stop as I look up at him. At first he looks away from me and instead follows the flight of some seagulls. He shrugs.

"I don't know." He looks back down at me now and makes eye contact. "Thankfulness. I'm thankful for all of the gifts God has given me. I don't deserve a single one. I'm not even human. And yet, God grants me so many blessings in life I can't help but smile. The sun, it's so bright and warm. The sea, it's always there adding wonderful shades of blue. My breath, every time I inhale it's a reminder that I'm alive thanks to Him. My legs and feet, I can run and dance whenever I please. My five senses, He grants them to me so I may enjoy everything there is. My body, I can use it to be productive and help others around me. The mountains, they add beauty to the horizons and food to the tables. My people, they what keep me moving after all. My friends, Romano, France, Prussia, all of the other Nations really. They're what add purpose and spark to my life. And so many more things. So you see, I look around me and see gifts. I can't help but smile and be in awe. Sometimes, I think to myself 'España, you are so lucky. This is all for you.'" He smiled at me before reaching over and patting me on the shoulder.

"That's so hard." I feel tears build up in my eyes. I look down at the ground between our feet to hide my face. "I don't think I can do it." Spain pulled me into a hug and petted my hair. I felt the tears escape as I cried in his embrace.

"I know mi querida, trust me. It took me centuries to learn." He continued to hold me and whisper words in Spanish as I tried to slow down my crying. "Shhh, it's okay. Everything will be okay." Eventually I calmed down enough to stop crying. I stepped away from him and rubbed my eyes with my arm. I looked up at him and smiled, although I'm sure it was a pathetic attempt.

"Like this?" I asked. He smiled back.

"Exactly." He answered.

"Gracias España." I weakly laugh.

"No problem at all." He said. I looked up as another bird flew past in the blue sky. When I looked back he was gone.

"Spain? España?" I called looking around the area. Nowhere. Then I noticed a note held down by a tomato where he had been standing. I picked up the tomato and note and read the short message.

Mi Querida, do not worry, there is nothing wrong with being sad.

Just do not forget that tomorrow will have sunshine.

Let your joy radiate in smiles even in the darkest of times.

Your friend, España

PS. This tomato is for you! I picked it myself with Romano this morning.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the short ramble. Feel free to review! Constructive criticism is welcome as well! I know my grammar is sometimes poor.<p> 


End file.
